Anna Carlyle
Anna Marie (codename Rogue) was a Mutant and a member of the X-Men. Early Life Anna's parents, Owen and Priscilla, married early in their relationship and lived in a back-to-nature hippie commune in Caldecott County, Mississippi. Born as Anna Marie, she also enjoyed the attentions of her Aunt Carrie on her mother's side. The commune's failed attempt to use Native American mysticism to reach the 'Far Banks' resulted in Priscilla's disappearance. Carrie took over Anna's care and, in her grief at the loss of her sister, was a strict and authoritarian guardian. Anna Marie was a rebellious child and her equally poor relationship with her father prompted her to run away from home multiple times as a teenager. This also prompted the nickname "Rogue". At some point, Rogue grew close to a boy named Cody Robbins. During their flirtation, Rogue impulsively kissed Cody, at which point, her latent mutant power to absorb the life energy and psyche of others with skin-to-skin contact emerged. Cody was left in a coma from which he would not awaken. Rogue was traumatized by the experience and she wore body-concealing clothing that eliminated the possibility of accidental skin contact. Rogue wished she did not have to cover up so much around folks, to protect them from her. Season 1 A year after graduating from high school, still living at home, Season 2 Powers and Abilities Rogue is a level 3 Mutant. Powers Power Absorption: Rogue can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings, including Juggernaut and Mojo have resisted this effect. While for most of her early life, her use of this power was involuntary, Rogue has recently gained full control over it. Abilities Expert Combatant: Rogue has learned extensive hand to hand combat training and acrobatic skills from Gambit. She has also had private one-on-one training sessions with Wolverine. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Anna Carlyle/Relationships *''Family'': Anna Carlyle/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests *Remy LeBeau Friends *Emma Frost *Remy LeBeau Notes Links *Anna Carlyle/Gallery *Anna Carlyle/Quotes Category:Female Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Human Category:Brown Hair